Mass Effect: Kyrah Shepurd
by Cara is my mistress
Summary: Kyrah Shepurd is an Asari Spectre aboard the Normandy. Her mission is simple get the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. When a fellow Spectre betrays the council and gathers an army, she must fight back the only way she knows how, Spectre style. Retelling of ME 1 with an Asari Shepurd. Please R & R


**Mass Effect: Kyrah Shepurd**

**So this is a kind of different mass effect story. This story is about Kyrah Shepurd who is an Asari SPECTRE who replaces Nihlus in the story. She is also a Shepurd so the usual human Shepard won't be there. She is 300 years old and started off as a Commando unit before she became a SPECTRE. Later the story of Kyrah will catch up with the other Mass Effect story I have Multiuniverse Theory.**

Kyrah

I am an Asari and I am also 300 years old. I have biotics, all Asari do. I was a Commando unit until I was introduced to the idea of becoming a SPECTRE. I am on the Normandy a human Alliance vessel as the council representative. The council wanted to see if Major Kaiden Alenko was SPECTRE material. Eden Prime is the first place that the Normandy is headed. According to what we know, which isn't much, they dug up a Prothean beacon. We were told to collect the Prothean beacon and return it to the council because it could mean so much to a lot of people.

Normal POV

Major Kaiden Alenko a biotic with tech powers walked down the main corridor of the Normandy toward the room that the Captain had called him into. As he walked past the guards and entered the little room he could see a cobalt blue Asari with purple marks across her face tap her omni- tool as he made his presence known. "Where's the Captain" Kaiden asked in an almost hurried tone. He wasn't expecting just the Asari to be in the room alone.

"He's on his way" the cobalt blue Asari said folding her arms. "I thought it might give us a chance to talk though." Since when did Kyrah ever want to talk to him? She usually kept to herself.

"Your biotics are natural right. Something about your water source on Thessia being tainted by element zero" he asked. She nodded her head. That wasn't exactly what she wanted to talk to him about but she decided to answer him anyway.

"Yeah all Asari have biotics. The taint of eezo is in our water, so we don't get to choose who gets it and who doesn't. Asari are also the longest living race so we have had time to perfect our biotics. Anyway what I wanted to talk to you about was Eden Prime." Why did Kyrah want to know about that? Yes they were flying to Eden Prime but they still didn't know much about what was going on.

"It's one of the human's first colonies. They say it's supposed to be a paradise but I've never been there." When Kyrah nodded her head, she turned her back on him for a moment. She tapped her omni-tool again and brought up a visual image of a small tower like beacon. "What's that" Kaiden had to ask.

"It's the reason we are really going to Eden Prime. The scientist's there found a discovery which they think is a Prothean beacon. The council wants the beacon so we can learn from it. All of our technology is based on the Prothean tech. I mean the Mass Relays the Citadel. Everything that the council has become is because of stuff like this. Anyway I can't begin to tell you how important this discovery is for everyone."

"No offence Spectre, but what does this all have to do with me. Do you have any idea why the Captain called me in here?" Kaiden turned when he felt the Captain's presence in the room.

"Let's fill him in with all the details Shepurd" Captain Anderson said as he walked closer to the two of them. Kyrah tapped her omni-tool again and the tower image went away. "Major Alenko Kyrah Shepurd is here because she put your name in as a candidate for the Spectre's."

"I'm guessing this is a good image for the Alliance Captain." Captain Anderson nodded his head as he walked over toward Kyrah. When Captain Anderson nodded his head again toward her she started an explanation that she knew Alenko needed.

"This mission is going to be many in the next coming months that we will have together. I want a thorough understanding of your abilities and style so I can give the council something." Kyrah was about to keep going but Joker's voice came in over the comms.

"Captain we have a problem. Incoming transmission from Eden Prime sir you better see this" Jeff 'Joker' Moreau said. As Joker switched the transmission to the big screen in the communication room, Kyrah noticed something that seemed odd. In the video that was sent back the sky was stormy dark in some areas even though it was barely 10 in the morning. She continued to watch but the video stopped when it came to a strange ship. Kyrah wanted to say something but she really wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't really seem to find the words to fit was she was looking at besides an octopus ship.

"You two better suit up" Captain Anderson said turning back to the two of them. When they nodded Kyrah quickly grabbed a few things and went to the hangar to find the two other team members.

"We're all set" Kyrah said when Captain Anderson came up to the three of them.

"Missions yours now Shepurd, I think you can handle it" he said. She nodded her head and the three of them jumped out the ship that was barely hovering over the ground.

**Saving…Please do not turn off your systems**

** Lol couldn't resist. So this is chapter 1 of one of my new stories. I know the chapter is short but as I was writing I was realizing that I have a harder time figuring out how to write futuristic stories, even if I like my plot. Any helpful criticism would be beneficial. It would give me some idea of what elements to either put into the stories, or what to leave out.**

** Please leave a comment and let me know what you think**

** See you on the next adventure of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command…(after an awkward moment) oops wrong saying. **


End file.
